danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Shop
.]] .]] Players can buy and sell items (weapons, compo items) in the Shop with gold. By clicking the "SHOP" sign in the Town or Village, the shop menu is brought up, allowing the player to purchase and sell items. The Weapons only have 1 compo spot if you buy them at the store. The shop in the Town is named "SHOP" and only sells weapons. The shop in the Village is named "COMPO SHOP" and only sells compo items. The player can sell any item they wish in both shops and not only the items which are sold there. The selling price is 12.5% (or one eighth) of the buying price. Below is a chart to illustrate the trend of weapon and item costs, as well as the number of stages that need to be conquered in order to unlock the item for buying. The numbers 1st - 14th for the weapons represent the depth at which the weapon is found - a higher number signifies that the player needs to explore deeper into the game to unlock the weapon. For further details, see Weapon. Weapons bought at the shop have only one compo slot. This is represented by a grey-coloured X on the second compo slot that displays NG ('no good') on the menu upon rollover. Availability To be able to buy a certain weapon or item you have to conquer a certain number of stages. The number of unlocked items in each compo item category or weapon class is computed by the following formula: Number of available items = (2 + number of cleared stages) / 2 Therefore the order of the items in the shop matters, and items become available as shown in the table below. However to reach the village at least 12 stages have to get conquered, which corresponds to at least 7 items for each item type. Therefore only Diamond 1, Explosion's Card 1, Critical's Card 1 and Berserk Card 1 might not be unlocked when reaching the village. The shop in the village doesn't sell all compo items which are available in the game. You cannot buy the following items there: * ONIGIRI's Card and Gold rush Card * Level 2 and 3 Stones (only level 1 is available) * Level 2 and 3 Crystals (only level 1 is available) * Level 2 and 3 Jewels (only level 1 is available) * Level 2 and 3 Medals (only level 1 is available) * Level 2 and 3 Cards (only level 1 is available) All other compo items are available. History The Shop was implemented in V1.9 BETA, but displayed the word "close" on mouse rollover, because it had not been implemented. It has since opened in V2.4 BETA, and is now functional. In V2.4 BETA, the selling price was 25% of the buying price. This was reduced to 12.5% in V2.5 BETA. In V3.7 BETA, the village was opened with a shop where the player can buy compo items. Before this version of the game there was no place where compo items were sold. Category:Stick Ranger